


Car Wash

by Rust00



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust00/pseuds/Rust00
Summary: Siendo un simple lavador de autos jamás pensó que captaría la total atención de un chico que además de ser sumamente atractivo, bastante rico.||Stony||||Slash, Yaoi||





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!  
> Bueno, la idea es algo bastante simple y cortito quizás, pero me pareció divertido xD  
> Así que este es el resultado.
> 
> Enjoy~

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fanfic me pertenecen, todos y cada uno son propiedad de MARVEL comics y sus creadores. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro, solo con motivo de entretenimiento.

°°Car Wash°°

 

Tenía una reunión importantísima en un lujoso restaurante, no podía simplemente aparecerse con un lodoso Ferrari lleno de hojas y porquería de aves, además de tener poco menos de tres horas y un carísimo traje puesto encima, no había tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa, ponerse un par de pantaloncillos y una camiseta para lavar el auto, pero lo que sí había era un lavado de autos a pocas cuadras del famoso restaurante. Aparcó rápidamente el auto, se bajó de él y en seguida preguntó por alguien que pudiera atenderle, porque lastimosamente no era un lavado de autos automático. Sino más bien era un pequeño local con varios chicos haciendo la limpieza de los automotores.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Dónde demonios metiste a este pobre bebé? — Un poco sorprendido por la voz que le habló a sus espaldas se giró solo para encontrarse con un chico bastante joven, como de unos veintitantos de cabello oscuro y ojos claros. 

—Bueno, eso pasa cuando la carretera no está asfaltada y en medio del campo luego de una torrencial lluvia y después de aparcar debajo de un árbol lleno de pájaros...— 

El chico le sonrió entre divertido y amable —Ya verás cómo en menos de una hora tu nene estará como nuevo— equipado con unas nada glamorosas botas de hule negro, un balde de agua jabonosa, una manguera y un trapo, el chico empezó su ardua tarea de lavar el auto. Mientras el dueño del automotor tomaba asiento en una sala de espera improvisada que consistía en cuatro sillas plásticas acomodadas lo suficientemente lejos de la zona de lavado para no mojarse, pero lo suficiente cerca para poder charlar.

—Y dime ¿Quieres que tu auto quede igual de elegante que tú? — Porque estaba más que claro que el tipo estaba forrado en billetes.

—¡Oh no!, nada de eso, es que tengo un almuerzo importante y no quiero causarle mala impresión a los del valet parking— El chico que aseaba con gran esmero el lujoso ferrari no pudo evitar reír, y continuó enjabonando las sucias latas.

—Soy Tony, por cierto— 

—Soy Steve, un gusto conocerte, Tony— 

—Te daría un buen apretón de manos, pero como verás las tengo muy ocupadas tallando la espalda de tu bebé— Steve se rio con ganas por las ocurrencias del chico y así comenzaron una larga charla de tonterías que iban desde el clima hasta la posibilidad de crear una especie de armadura voladora.

Cuando por fin el auto estuvo limpio Steve deseó que alguna parvada de pájaros pasara en ese momento ensuciando de nuevo el auto, cosa que obviamente no pasó.

—Fue un placer conocerte— Se despidió Steve.

—Fue un placer meterle mano a tu hermoso Ferrari— Bromeó Tony y con eso Steve se marchó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ya sabía dónde llevaría su auto cada vez que se ensuciara.

El almuerzo transcurrió con calma y rápido, sus negocios estaban terminados y recibió los halagos de los valet parking por tan magnificó —y limpio— auto. 

—Todo gracias a Tony— Pensó Steve.

Cuando manejaba de regreso a casa no pudo evitar pasar por un pequeño establecimiento que ya estaba por cerrar.

— ¿Tienes tiempo de atender a un cliente más? — Preguntó Steve a uno de los empleados.

—Oh, claro que sí, el problema, señor, es que su auto está perfectamente limpio, debió ser alguien muy hábil para hacerlo relucir así— Tony se acercó a la ventanilla abierta del asiento del pasajero y se recostó sobre el marco para ver mejor a Steve, que solo sonreía embobado y divertido.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en invitarte a cenar y que termináramos la charla pendiente de armaduras voladoras y escudos indestructibles— 

—Me parece una excelente idea. Conozco un lugar que vende excelentes hot dogs cerca de Central Park...— Tony se subió al auto. Nunca pensó que ser un simple lava autos podría traer tan buenos beneficios.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchisisisimas gracias por leer :D
> 
> Saludos~  
> XOXO


End file.
